Fear of the Dark
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Luego de escribir una historia de terror, Camus, un prestigiado y joven autor, se ve envuelto en la total oscuridad que su hogar le puede brindar. ¿Estás seguro que imaginas lo que ves y escuchas? ¿O es una realidad que prefieres suprimir? SONGFIC de la canción con el mismo nombre. -AU-


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Tampoco tengo derecho alguno sobre la canción "Fear of the Dark" de la banda Iron Maiden (por degracia) **

**Negrita: Diálogos que emiten los personajes**

_Cursiva: Las voces que se escuchan_

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of the Dark <strong>

Por Aquarius-chan

Es increíble esto. Escribí novelas e historias de todo tipo y género, incluyendo acción, pero jamás una de terror o suspenso. No es que no me guste, porque me fascina, pero creo que nunca recibí la inspiración suficiente para un relato de ese tipo.

Fue Milo, mi amigo y corrector, quien me hizo notar esto. "Es increíble que el gran Camus no haya hecho una novela que espante hasta al más valiente. Con tu imaginación podrías crear un segundo Infierno*". Ese idiota tiene el don de la exageración, pero es mi amigo y no puedo hacer nada más que darle la razón y reírme.

I am a man who walks alone

And when I'm walking a dark road

At night or strolling through the park

Necesito inspirarme. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Utilizar mi miedo a mi favor? ¿A qué le tengo miedo? Ni siquiera yo se eso. ¿Qué clase de persona no sabe a que le teme? No importa. Debo encontrar la forma de inspirarme.

¿Qué es lo mas cercano que tengo al estereotipo de "terror"? La oscuridad. Si, mi casa es muy grande y es de noche, tal vez si apago todas las luces y solo dejo la lámpara de mesa ara poder escribir se me ocurran ideas. Y eso hago: mi casa queda a oscuras, desconecto los teléfonos para no recibir llamadas como hago siempre que escribo y apago el celular.

When the light begins to change

I sometimes feel a little strange

A little anxious when it's dark

La oscuridad comienza a dominar todo lo que me rodea, mis ojos aguamarina se adaptan a ella. Costó mucho, choqué muchas veces con muebles y demás. Lo que veía era digno de una película de espíritus: una casa estilo victoriana iluminada únicamente por la miles estrella, ya que la luna se encontraba totalmente oscura. Los días de Luna nueva están dominando lo cielos nocturnos.

Las calles estaban totalmente silenciosas. Lógico, es normal que esté así ya que es medianoche. Linda hora para escribir. Normalmente estaría acostado mirando televisión, pero hoy la oscuridad sería mi amiga y compañera, junto con mi cuaderno de notas y mi pluma**.

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Pasan algunas horas de que me senté en mi escritorio. Mi vista dolía por forzarla al escribir en la oscuridad. Solo mi lámpara de mesa me ayuda a visualizar lo que llegué a escribir. En verdad sirvió esta táctica, estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Llevo mis manos a mis ojos para refregarlos y mientras lo hago siento un roce en la nuca, por debajo de mi larga cabellera. Me sobresalté al instante y volteé. Debe ser el cansancio, seguro, además de que me habrá quedado grabada en mi mente esa historia de espíritus que tanto le gustan a mi amigo Ángelo. Milo se sentirá orgulloso, o eso dirá él.

Cuando voy hacia el interruptor noto que las luces no prenden. Miro hacia mi escritorio y mi lámpara está apagada. Me dirijo a la ventana y las calles están totalmente oscuras. El servició se cortó en lo que tardé en llegar a la perilla y no me di cuenta.

En la ventana noto un reflejo extraño. Mis vellos se erizan al reconocer un rostro. Volteo si pensarlo y no hay nada. Miro por los rincones del estudio que tengo en mi casa, pero evito los lugares más oscuros. ¡Por todos los dioses Camus! Eres un hombre de 24 años, no puedes sentirte así por una mala jugada de tu imaginación. Aún así, siento que hay alguien más.

Have you run your fingers down the wall

And have you felt your neck skin crawl

When you're searching for the light?

Sometimes when you're scared to take a look

At the corner of the room

You've sensed that something's watching you

Llegó la hora, aunque no sé que hora es. Debo buscar mi celular. Pero, ¿dónde lo dejé? Me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi estudio y me encuentro con el pasillo totalmente oscuro. Normalmente no me haría problema, pero siento pasos detrás de mí, pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí. Volteo tratando de encontrar al "intruso" y de nuevo nada.

Miro hacia el pasillo y veo que todo estaba totalmente oscuro. El salir ya es un riesgo para mí, puesto a que hace dos semanas me mudé y no estoy totalmente adaptado al lugar. Aquí parece seguro, ya que entre desde la ventana un pequeño reflejo. _"Camus" _escuché y de nuevo siento un roce, esta vez en la parte baja de la espalda. Vuelvo a voltear apenas sentí el tacto en mi y de nuevo nada. Esto me está poniendo demasiado nervioso.

Have you ever been alone at night

Thought you heard footsteps behind

And turned around and no one's there?

And as you quicken up your pace

You find it hard to look again

Because you're sure there's someone there

Definitivamente mi cerebro me está jugando una mala pasada. El haber escrito esa maldita historia en plena oscuridad me afectó. Sumado al hecho de que la luz aun no regresa. Y esta maldita casa que es enorme para una sola persona: de dos pisos, con apariencia antigua y muebles ubicados de una manera que aun me cuesta adaptarme. Todo en mi contra.

Por favor Camus, has estado en peores situaciones, ¿y le temes a esto? Me armo de valor y camino por el pasillo. Llegaré hasta el teléfono, lo conectaré, haré unas llamadas y me iré a acostar. Lo único peligroso en este recorrido son las escaleras, pero no es nada de otro mundo.

Camino rápido y siento como si me observaran. Decido no voltear, por ¿temor? No importa, seguiré hasta el mueble donde está el teléfono. Para mi desgracia, el cable cayó detrás de un mueble y no logro alcanzarlo. ¿Podría tener más desgracia? Lo peor es que vuelvo a sentir que me llaman. _"Camus, Camus". _¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más esa voz.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana de la sala de estar y miro hacia la calle. Todo oscuro y sin tránsito. Nada ni nadie camina por la calle. Tal vez si espero aquí no tenga tantos problemas. El sillón está al lado de mi única entrada de tenue luz, así que decido sentarme allí y esperar.

Mi mente divagaba y me distraje. Pensaba ideas para otras novelas. Pero en mi tobillo siento un apretón que me hace sobresaltarme. Miro hacia todos lados nuevamente me siento observado. Vuelvo a escuchar que me llaman.

Cierro los ojos y decido irme del lugar para dirigirme a la escaleras y correr a mi habitación. No me importan los llamados, el movimiento que veo en cada rincón donde hay sombra, las roces que siento ni las supuestas miradas que hay encima de mí. Sólo corro.

Watching horror films the night before

Debating witches and folklores

The unknown troubles on your mind

Maybe your mind is playing tricks

You sense, and suddenly eyes fix

On dancing shadows from behind

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, me saco los zapatos y me acuesto. Sigo sintiendo que me llaman y que me observan**. "¿Quién anda ahí?" **Es lo único que me sale decir. ¿Por qué no pregunté eso antes?

Como suponía, no recibí respuesta, solo silencio. Mi mente estaba trabajando demasiado. Los recuerdos de mi historia seguían en mi cabeza. ¡Maldición! Vi películas un millón de veces más atemorizantes y nunca me pasó ni sentí nada. ¡No lo entiendo!

Me puse a cantar ara distraer mi mente y borrar esas voces de mis oídos. Canciones de diferentes géneros salían de mi boca. Pero las miradas no se iban ni las sombras. Tenía ganas de llorar, nunca tuve tanto miedo. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No lo entiendo. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Moviéndome en la cama, encuentro mi celular. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo enciendo y llamo a Milo. Me atiende preocupado. Lo entiendo, no es normal que lo llame a las tres y media de las mañana. Le cuento todo y me dice que me calme, prometiéndome que llegaría en quince minutos.

Apenas corto, pongo música. Suena una canción llamada "Fear of the Dark" del grupo de heavy metal inglés Iron Maiden***. Genial para la ocasión pienso sarcástico. Veo luces en la calle, sé que es mi amigo. No bajo a atenderlo puesto a que tiene la llave de mi casa por emergencias.

Si, era mi imaginación y mi miedo lo que me daba esas sensaciones, porque en cuanto supe que Milo estaba entrando, deje de sentir las miradas, los susurros y los movimientos.

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have constant fear that something's always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's always there

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto, Me sentía relajado, ya no estaba solo. Miro el celular cuyo reloj marcaba las 3:47 AM. Sin dudas Milo es una de las personas más puntuales que conozco y un "hermano" con el que puedo contar siempre.

Mi tranquilidad se interrumpe cuando lo escucho. **"Camus, dijiste que estarías en tu habitación, que me esperarías aquí. ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la oscuridad?"**. Ríe como lo haría siempre. Yo comienzo a desesperarme y a dirigirme allí. Lo llamo, pero como respuesta recibo un grito desgarrador.

Al instante la noto que desde las ventanas se ven que las calles vuelven a estar iluminadas. Enciendo todas las luces a mi paso y llego al living. Llamo a mi amigo porque no lo encontré y no me contesta, lo que me pone aun más nervioso. Cuando me dirijo a la cocina veo la peor escena en mi vida. **"MILO" **fue lo único que pude gritar.

Su cuerpo sin vida estaba tirado al lado de la mesa. De su boca seguía saliendo sangre, pero el ya no estaba. Comienzo a llorar y marco al 911 en lo que llego a su cuerpo. Pero lo peor no terminaba. Junto a mi fallecido amigo estaba mi cuaderno donde explayé toda la idea sobre la historia de terror que él mismo me pidió y un mensaje escrito con su sangre_: "Gracias por crearme" _

When I'm walking a dark road

I am a man who walks alone.

* * *

><p>*Referencia al reconocido libro "El Infierno" de Dante<p>

**No lo aclaré allí, pero muchos se preguntan ¿qué escritor joven en el siglo XXI escribe a mano? Esto es una referencia a una de las principales características de los Acuario y es que somos muy distraídos. Camus escribe todo en su cuaderno para no distraerse y después si lo pasaría a computadora.

***Iron Maiden es una banda inglesa de heavy metal. Este año fue elegida la segunda mejor banda de ese género sólo superada por Black Sabbath. Fear of the Dark no es solo una canción sino el nombre de uno de sus CDs, que salió a la venta en 1995. La canción no es solo una de las mejores canciones de estudio del grupo, sino de todo el mundo heavy metal. Si no conocen esta banda y les gusta la música pesada...¿qué esperan? Búsquela en youtube y van a amarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la Autora: <strong>Una songfic que tenía pendiente. "Fear of the Dark" es una de mis canciones favoritas y Iron Maiden en mi banda favorita. Planeo darle una continuación a la historia, pero será mas adelante :D

Me gustó como quedó, en verdad. Pero ustedes son quienes me lo confirman dejándome su review. Gracias a ustedes mejoro en lo que me gusta, que es escribir fanfics.

Lean mis otras historias, **dejen sus reviews **y pásenla bien. Saludos y nos leemos luego n.n


End file.
